Heaven's Love
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: Gunter's not in the Christmas Mood, and then Murata arrives. *Not BL/No Romance* This is my Christmas gift to all of you. *Christan Fan-fic, Read if you so wish* *Inspired by Christmas Shoes song *


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or the song Christmas Shoes.**

**Note: To better understand this story, please listen to the song Christmas Shoes before, after, or during reading this. Song is by NewSong.**

**Song and story is Christian based. I gave fair warning. **

**Marry Christmas, have a wonderful holiday.**

* * *

**Christmas Shoes**

Gunter stood in a line of five people in a small corner store, Gunter held a few items in his hands as he waited in line quietly, items that were gifts to the people he loved. Gunter just wanted to pay, get home, and wait for Christmas to get here and be done.

It was cold and snowing outside, the streets and sidewalks were caked in show, driving would be a headache, and it was getting dark.

Last minute shopping was the absolute worst, especially on Christmas eve. His eyes were narrowed as he took adeep, calming breath, annoyed and tired and wanting to go to bed. He hated the cold, hated that he was bound to get a cold.

He shifted the items in his arms as he arms began to cramp up, why wouldn't this line move faster? Why couldn't people just pay and leave? Not stay and chat. Gunter groaned and shifted the items again.

Gunter glanced down as he felt his pants slightly tugged. He saw, standing before him, a little boy with black-blue hair that seemed to spike out near his neck and under his ears, and large, thin-framed glasses over his dark brown eyes. Gunter's eyes wondered over the boy, he was dirty from the tip of his head to the tips of his toes, his cloths were worn and old, tattered even.

The little boy was pacing around in line,just like little boys do, he looked no older than ten but a little younger, Gunter's eyes fell to the boys hands, In those small hands, a pair of red high heeled shoes sat.

He wanted the boy as he stood on his tip toes and leaned to the left then to the right, trying to see past the people in front of him, clearly, the young child was in a hurry.

When it came his time to pay he set the shoes on top on the counter quickly and Gunter's eyes widened as what the small boy said.

"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes, for my Mama, Please. It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size." The casher nodded, smiling warmly, the young boy smiled back and dug around in his pockets and let his coins drop to the counter top.

As the casher began to pull the coins closer to him the young boy began to shift form one foot to the other, as if he was getting ready to bolt out the door.

After a few moments that probally seemed like hours to the little boy, the lad spoke;

"Could you hurry, Sir? Daddy says there's no much time, you see, Mama's been sick for a while and I know these shoes will make her smile," the young boy smiled sadly "I want her to look beautiful…y'know... if Mamma... meets Jesus tonight." The last words sounded strangled, Gunter felt his own heart hurt. The young boy was losing his mother, no doubt soon.

The casher counted the pennies for what seem like forever, as the little boy waited as patently as he could. He was standing on his tip-toes, his hands on the counter pulling himself up to where his nose reached the counter top. His dark eyes followed the movement of the mans hands as he pulled pennies, one by one, from one pile to another.

"Son, there's not enough money here. I'm Sorry."

The little boy's eyes widened and backed up a step and searched his pockets frantically, tugging as his clothing, near slient whimpering sounds escaping past his lips. Hanging his head slightly, he turned and noticed Gunter standing behind him.

He looked up at the man. "My Mama made Christmas a good time at home, most years she just did without…Tell me, Sir. What am I going to do? Somehow I've got to buy her..., these Christmas shoes."

As he turned to collect his pennies and leave, Gunter stepped up beside him and lay down what money was needed to help finish paying for the shoes. Gunter felt he just had to, he needed to help the child out.

Gunter knew he'd caught just a small glimpse of Heavens Love, as the little boy thanked him and ran out, red shoes in hand.

And Gunter would never forget the look on Murata's little face when he said; "Mama's gonna look so great!"

He knew that God had sent that young boy to remind him of what Christmas was all about…

Family.

Cherish the family you have, spend the free time you have with them, because they could be gone in a blink.

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**A/N::: This I came up with while listening to the song, Christmas shoes. **

**This is the reason Gunter is always so happy all the time. **

**And this is also the reason why we never see Murata's mother in the anime.**

**(Haven't found a way to explain the dad never showing up..)**


End file.
